The invention relates to multi-layer aluminum based strips for deep drawing and ironing as well as the drawn products and receptacles obtained from these strips.
English Patent No. 2 003 415 describes a method of drawing and ironing a strip of aluminum having at least one surface coated with a plastics film while the other is either covered with plastics film or partially enamelled, for producing drinks cans or cans for preserved foods, where the plastics film is on the outside. The resultant receptacles, quoted by way of example, have a height:diameter ratio of approx. 2.
The Applicants have sought to obtain hollow drawn or drawn and ironed bodies of aluminum alloy of greater height in order to produce aerosol cans. The manufacture of such cans which may have an H:D ratio (height:diameter) of 3 to 4, typically comprises the impact extrusion of an aluminum alloy slug followed by various surface treatments, coatings and firing treatments and then the decoration and conical shaping and rolling of the edge for the attachment of a valve. The Applicants have also sought to simplify the operations or treatments which follow the shaping of the can.